


you want to what ?

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluffy., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is In a mood.  James takes It on himself to fix the mood by letting him stay over for cuddles and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you want to what ?

  James often found what the new Q said was strange.   

Odd little words that didn't make sense, random mood changes from day to day.   

  But this had to be the oddest one yet.  The young one had had a look of icey indifference all day.   

   At one point he'd walked into a room holding a cup of coffee, came face to face with  a mess the 00hs had left and walked straight back out of it.  

    James finnaly stoped him in the hall and asked what the problem was.

The young man didn't even lift his head up  
"   I want to go home and sleep untill I'm dead that's all  " Q said quietly. 

   James backed up a pace or two so he could see the man's eyes.  " what do you mean, I'm afraid I don't quite get it .  "

  He could tell the young man wasn't just sleepy. It was something deeper then that.     Q huffed and sipped his drink " sometimes I get in moods where I want to just not exist,  like if I were to die in my sleep I'd be perfectly ok with that.  "   

James looked at him with a shocked face. Allowing the emotions to show plainly in hopes of gaining trust.  " oh and what do you do when your in that mood ?     "   He asked.   Q shrugged.

  "  I pretend I'm not going to wake up when I go to sleep. Then I sleep for a long time  and normally when I wake up the moods passed "  

Q actually smiled here at the thought, james couldn't tell if it was the thought of sleeping or the thoughts of never waking up that made him grin. 

"  how about I just take you home then. You can sleep and pretend to not exist and I can make you the best breakfast ever when you do wake up"   

despite all the killings and brutal things james had done and seen. Hearing his sweet faced Q talk so easly about dieing in his sleep unnerved him. 

Q raised and eyebrow " just sleep ? " He asked suspiciously.   James gave him a sour offended look. "Just sleep "  he confirmed.  well he did plan to feed him too but that wasn't the point 

    With a flash Q smiled at him. Showing a bit of his normal self  
Once at his house

james watched as Q poked around his bedroom. The young man was standing in his underwear bare footed on the hard wood floor. He was sifting through the dresser. Heaven only knew what he was looking for.

James grinned as Q pulled out a soft shirt of his and slid it on.   
Q looked over at him as he slid it on. Gesturing at his shirt as he said " I'm cold this means nothing ok " 

James raised both hands in surrender and walked away

The next time James peeked in he found Q curled up under the thick blankets fast asleep. He had his thumb in his mouth. If it had been any other man james would have been weirded out.

Or might even of mocked them in his head for such a babyish act. But it was oddly cute when it was Q. James turned the fan on for him and walked out to the kitchen to make something to eat.

 

James waited for him to come out but Q slept for two days straight. 

 

James sighed in relief as he watched Q came tumbling out of the bedroom in a rush. He'd forgotten where he was apparently. His legs were still numb with sleep and when he tried to walk his feet shot him halfway across the room. Instead of one step his sleepy numbed feet had taken six before he realized it. James had chuckled untill the young man hit the wall trying to get water. 

Thats when james jumped up and moved to help him.   
Leading the young one to a soft chair, james brought him a drink of ice cold water. After a few cups of water james gave him some grape juice. Which he promptly chugged from the bottle. Spilling purple liquid down his gray shirt.


End file.
